


Thar She Blows

by charlotteschaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Femslash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-26
Updated: 2007-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteschaos/pseuds/charlotteschaos
Summary: Luna/Tonks: Though everyone said Luna was a touch mad, Tonks had never known her to be barking before. F/F





	Thar She Blows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is for Inell's Girls Just Wanna Have Fun (with each other) and Jaxindi because she wanted pirates. It's early for Pirate day (September 19) but you'll just have to forgive me for that. I wanted to put up something happy since there was so much... unhappy going on right now.  


* * *

"Arr! AVAST!" Luna shrieked as she lunged forward, sword drawn and pointed right at Tonks's belly.  
  
Tonks was never happier that she had reflexes honed by being an Auror more than just now-- that blade was _real_ , and it was sharp and it was _fast_. Phallic imagery aside, Tonks was not amused. Spinning around to dodge, she caught herself against the doorway and pulled her wand. Though everyone said Luna was a touch mad, she'd never known her to be _barking_ before. "What are you doing?" she panted.  
  
Standing with the sword now pointed at the hardwood floor of their flat, Luna flipped the patch back from a protuberant eye. It knocked her skull and cross bones tri-corner hat back jauntily on her head. The orange and hot pink plumes sticking out of the back fluttered. "I was greeting you."  
  
"Most people just say 'hullo' or 'wotcher.'" Of course, Tonks had to admit that Luna was anything but _most people_. She had a logic all her own, but today, it wasn't adding up.  
  
Luna rolled her eyes and then flipped the patch back down. She pulled her hat back up, adjusting it low on her head. It was too big for her and so when it was sat correctly, it came down to her nose. At least that explained her murderous advance. Somewhat. "I said 'hullo' _yesterday_." She wriggled around, obviously uncomfortable in the bustier that ended in a rather short petticoat.  
  
Tonks wasn't entirely sure where Luna had gotten the idea that pirates dressed like Yank pioneer bar maids, but the way that the lingerie was squeezing her girlfriend's breasts together, she wasn't going to complain. (Though the fact that the entire ensemble was in a bright pink suggested Muggle dolls.) "Oh, I see..." she said, finally catching on. She hoped. "Well, you must understand my fright. I've never encountered a _real pirate_ before."  
  
"I know!" Luna said, beaming eagerly. She waved the sword menacingly, a bit too close to Tonks's face for comfort, which backed her up against the closed door. "I'm going to plunder your booty."  
  
Pressing her lips together, Tonks suppressed the urge to laugh. The urge faded almost immediately however, as she felt the cold steel against her bare skin. Breathing very in shallow gasps, she looked over her own small breasts to Luna's careful sawing at her jeans. Tonks shivered and tried to keep from squirming. When it came to Luna, she never knew what was going to happen next; the twinge of fear made her flush with arousal, settling in warmly in her groin.  
  
The indifferent air hit her now-exposed skin and Luna leaned in to press hot kisses over her jaw. It knocked the tri-cornered hat off, spilling it onto the floor. Luna's stringy, blond hair was matted beneath it. Tonks slid her fingers through it, wondering how long Luna had been waiting for her in this get up. Could have been all day, really. Luna often got very into her games. She was pulling the eye patch off when Luna growled at her. "Arrr... ye be regrettin' dat!" she spat pressing the flat of the sword blade harder against Tonks's abdomen. "On ye knees, matey!"  
  
Luna moved so that Tonks could slide down to her knees. Her violently purple hair clashed with the bright yellow walls of their flat. She looked down at the incisions on her jeans, leaving her cotton knickers exposed. Tonks wriggled her wasted trousers down her legs and kicked them aside as she sunk to her knees. Looking up under the layers of tulle, she saw nothing but Luna's unadorned snatch. It was swollen red with her arousal and when Tonks set her tongue to it, it tasted buttery and sour; like everything and nothing at all.  
  
The sword made a loud clanking noise as it fell against the hardwood floor. Luna swung one leg up over Tonks's shoulder, opening herself to the stroking. Tonks fluttered her tongue up and down the glossy skin, caressing the ridges and teasing around her clit. Sinking her fingers into the front of her own wet knickers, she pushed two inside of her and rubbed against the rest of her hand.  
  
Luna's thighs were starting to squeeze together and her leg pulled Tonks closer. Quickly, Tonks pushed her fingers inside of Luna, thrusting them in a little at a time until her fingers were all the way inside. Keeping her lips pursed around Luna's clit, she put the barest pressure with her teeth on the tiny bundle of nerves and relished the extra warmth around her hand and the loud gasps it elicited. Curving her fingers forward, Tonks found _that_ spot. The change in Luna was subtle, but it built with each rhythmic brush of her fingers.  
  
Even just listening to her lover moan was nearly enough to get Tonks off. But her deft fingers definitely finished off the job. She felt the pulsing sensation deep in her groan, and it built and echoed like ripples in a pond until she felt an incredible surge. The clenching of Luna's inner muscles told her that she felt it too, but she kept up her movements as consistently as she could until she felt Luna collapse against her, pinning Tonks to the wall.  
  
After catching her breath, Luna pulled her leg from Tonks's shoulder and wriggled down to her knees in front of her. Tonks gracefully resettled Indian-style, using the wall as support. Luna unhitched her bodice and tossed it aside before settling her head in Tonks's lap. "Tomorrow ye walk the plank, landlubber."  
  
Tonks just smiled.


End file.
